


Just Two Friends Having a Good Time

by ScullyLovesQueequeg



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Complete, Gen, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyLovesQueequeg/pseuds/ScullyLovesQueequeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder & Scully go to the bar to discuss some things as they celebrate Mulder's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Two Friends Having a Good Time

Thirty-two passes so quickly that he doesn’t even notice, but his partner does. She doesn’t celebrate it in the office—that would be unprofessional—so she waits until Friday, and when they are packing up to go home for the weekend, she tells him casually on the way out that she is taking him to a bar.

“That’s—that’s okay Scully,” He says, because he has not ever spent much time with her outside of work, and he does not know how his humor will take on her. “I’ve got to do some grocery shopping.”

“Yes, but that can wait.” She says, and she will not take no for an answer. He is surprised, but he does not protest, and so they leave out the front, and walk to the local hangout spot for the after work crowd: The Shakedown. There, they spot a couple people they know, but Scully grabs Mulder a seat in the corner, away from everyone else, the way he likes it.

The bar, like all bars tend to be, is poorly lit; there are candles, and dim lighting, and after sliding a cautious hand under the table, and checking the underside of the candle for any listening devices, he settles into the seat. Scully watches him in bemusement; even after work, the paranoia continues. The candlelight flickers gently, and throws the shadows about in a way that brings out his partner’s best features, and he wonders why she has taken him here, of all places.

When one of the servers come over to get their drink order, Scully orders herself a pint of beer, and Mulder does the same. In the meantime, she talks. She does not look at him while she does so, but her subject matter includes a person she had been dating recently.

“…and she’s a banker, you know, and I’m just not sure it’s working out between us, because she works all the time, and I work all the time, and we just don’t have time to see each other.” Her eyes do not meet his and she fidgets, because the admission tells more about her than she was willing to admit when she first met Mulder.

“It’s a demanding job,” He says, glancing at the server when he comes over to leave them with their beers. Mulder thanks him silently, and drags his mug possessively closer. “Both being an FBI agent and investment banking. I haven’t dated anyone in years. I dated someone when I was in Quantico, but it didn’t work out, because we both weren’t really after the same things.” Mulder admits with a shrug. Scully takes a long draught from her beer, and by the way she pushes her hair back, he can tell she is nervous.

“You’ve been in the basement for a while now, doesn’t it get lonely?” Her question is a genuine one, and he glances at the froth in his mug as it slowly dissipates. His mind is on her question.

_Yes, it’s pretty lonely, but I have a partner now, so it’s okay._

_Yes, it’s pretty lonely, but that’s okay because I’m not really keen other people._

_Yes, it’s pretty lonely, but what does it matter? We all die alone in the end._

_Yes, it’s pretty lonely, but I don’t trust people because people lie, and will stab you in the back, given the chance. I don’t even know if I can trust you, Scully._

“Yeah, it’s actually why I have those stacks of  _Penthouse_  lying around the office.”

“Is that so?” She sounds as though she doesn’t believe it, and honestly, why should she? She watches Mulder when he speaks to female witnesses. He sees the way he puts a distance between himself and other people. At first, she suspects he might be into men, but then he shows no interest in either. He doesn’t show an interest in anything but his work. And it  _confuses_  her. He only truly comes into his element when he’s on a case, profiling, and speaking about things he knows about, in confidence. Like the Multiple Worlds Theory.

“I don’t really feel that lonely anymore since you’ve started working with me, though. I mean—I actually really enjoy your company, even though you’re pretty much set in your beliefs, or rather, lack of any. It’s nice to have someone to talk to and travel with so… thanks, I guess, for not leaving. I know it’s pretty shitty down there—reception is horrible, and the mail clerk doesn’t like coming down there, but it’s quiet, and I think you’ve probably noticed it has a character all of its own.”

“Yeah, yours. You’re one of the strangest people I’ve had the pleasure of meeting, but you know Mulder, I’m glad. I feel like I am making a difference, even if we’re just chasing UFOs and phantom tanker trucks.”

There is a silence that falls between the two, and Mulder finishes his beer, and she finishes hers too. They go for another round, and drink in silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts.

When the third round comes, Mulder is looking pensively at his mug.

“I turned 32 on Tuesday.” He said, from a place where it seemed as though that statement had a bigger meaning.

“I know, that’s why we’re here. I wanted to take you out because you just work all the time. I’ve never seen you have fun.” Scully says. The corner of Mulder’s mouth twitches.

“I have fun… I mean, just yesterday, I met up with someone who has information about a  _real_  UFO that happened to crash in the woods near Dunwich, Massachusetts. We um, met at the diner around the corner from my place. I thought that was pretty fun.” Mulder says, with a smirk. Scully shakes her head.

“I mean… when is the last time you went out and just had a good time?” She looks concerned, and he can’t understand why she cares so much.

“I don’t know. Since Steven, I guess. Took me out to a strip club, and I got sick and left.” Mulder admits, laughing nervously. She frowns because he is ashamed about something, though she can’t tell what. So she orders another round.

It takes him five beers and a shot of Fireball, and he spilled his guts to her. His tie is loosened, and he can’t keep his eyes on her long enough, but it’s okay because she can’t hold his gaze either, and the table keeps moving.

“Did you know—they government—they have listening devices… everywhere? It’s true, I have a friend who works in the NSA… they hide bugs in light fixtures and under the tables.” He says, reaching out to play with the candle’s flickering fame. She watches his fingers pass over the open flames, and she fears for his safety, but when she says something to warn him, all that comes out is,

“Fuck, that looks hot….” She is in awe of his fingers teasing the flame, and her words cause him to stop and look at her. He misinterprets the meaning, and she catches the mistake the same instant; they both laugh.

“I mean, it looks like it hurts…” She corrects herself. Mulder only nods, because he’s thinking about how every bar he’s ever gone to has been dimly lit. A conspiracy, no doubt.

“It doesn’t… here.” He says reaching for her hand. She gives him her hand freely, and he passes her fingers over the open flames quickly. This amuses her. The fun only lasts a short while, because a passing patron accidentally ends up putting out the candle, and Mulder is left holding her hand over the dark table. He lets her go and stands, uneasily. She watches him.

“It’s getting late. We should go get something to eat. C’mon, I’ll call a cab…” Mulder says, holding out a hand to help her up. She pushes his hand away, but stumbles. He catches her arm, and she holds him, laughing loudly. No one notices.

When they make it outside, the cold night air clears his lungs of the smoky, bar smell. She is hanging on his arm because she cannot walk without him, and they leg it to a diner. They spill into a booth, Scully laughing, and Mulder half laughing himself and trying to calm her down.

She doesn’t remember dinner.

Mulder’s memory is spotty too; he’s had more to drink than her, and it takes a little longer for him to feel it to the point where he is a laughing mess like she is. The waiter at the diner tells them they have to leave.

They spend two hours trying to find her home.

They don’t remember what time they both come loudly banging up Scully’s steps to her apartment. Mulder struggles through a joke that he cannot remember, but she laughs anyways. She fumbles with her keys, and bends over to get them when they fall out of her grasp. Her clothes are a mess, and he fixes them for her, because she is normally so neat. When she gets the door open, she kicks off her shoes and hobbles for her bathroom. Mulder makes himself at home on her couch.

When she comes out, she climbs into her arm chair, and watches him.

“Mulder, thank you.” She says, and he looks over, from where he is already curled up on her couch.

“What for? I didn’t do anything.” His words are slow, hard to understand, and they roll off his tongue and spill messily on the floor, like water from a jug. She imagines she sounds this way, too. Everything is fuzzy, so she knows she must be drunk.

“For tonight. I had fun. We should do this again sometime.” She said, and then she remembers:

“Your gift… oh fuck… I left it back at the office. Oh well. You’ll see it when we’re there on Monday…. I’m really sorry, Mulder.” Her words come out in a hurry, bumping into each other impatiently, and Mulder can make out an apology, so he closes his eyes and nods.

“It’s okay. Really. Thank you for making the night really great. I’m not going to remember a lot of it, but I appreciate it…” Mulder says, and Scully nods, standing up and stretching. She goes to get blankets, and throws one on Mulder, and then takes a seat on the armchair.

“You’re going to sleep there?” He asks, covering himself and watching her curl up like a cat.

“Yes, so you aren’t alone. Good night Mulder.” She says, and Mulder gives her a soft chuckle before bidding her goodnight as well.


End file.
